


【黑月】月岛萤的异装癖

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: @welltemperament





	【黑月】月岛萤的异装癖

-如果他们在大学社团相遇。

1.  
月岛萤生病了，他有异装癖。

即使自己非常厌恶这个该死的癖好，但很悲惨的，他仍然被医生给确诊了，他的确是有这种难以表述的“病”。  
不是伪娘，不是为了打扮的像女孩子，不是为了穿上那些紧身、或是在他身上看似很违和却莫名诱人的衣服出去勾引谁，也没有想要凸显医生说的‘女性美’，更不会想要化妆成女孩子，带上假发诸如此类的，而是单纯的着迷于那些拥有美好曲线的衣服和鞋子。

医生也说他的异装癖情节其实不算特别严重，其实是因为其中掺杂了恋物症。

当月岛萤一件件套上女装，蕾丝的胸罩会擦过他敏感的乳头，带着花边的丁字裤紧紧束着他开始渗出露水的小白菜， 那条线深深地陷在自己股沟里的蜜口时，他忍不住享受着这些难以言表的羞耻，而且不止地颤抖和兴奋，接着再继续套上丝袜、crop top、牛仔裙和高跟鞋。

然后他会在自家衣帽间的镜子前止不住地夹紧自己的双腿，把手伸向裙底，略微粗暴的侧拉开丁字裤的边缘，抚慰那躁动的要命的茎身。  
“啊……”月岛萤干脆把双腿大张地，将高跟鞋底踩在镜子上，让自己完全张开的样子能尽收眼底，他泛红的双眼无助而失焦地望着镜子，嘴里不断地喘息，好像想借此呼出出身体里的罪恶和快感，但越是羞耻，他又越是兴奋，那令人无法自控的快感像是电流般不断袭来。月岛萤无力地看着镜中的自己，浑身被满足的欢愉给包裹，然后深陷在无语言表的绝望和羞愧里。

待他结束这一切，又会若无其事地好好收拾刚才粘上体液的衣服，把它们都拿去厕所，彻底地手洗干净后，再偷偷塞回衣柜的隐蔽角落，一个人在衣帽间若有所思的坐着，深呼吸平复那过于亢奋的心跳，并且尝试让自己快速切换回普通月岛萤。

只要是有空的夜晚，月岛萤便宛如月圆之夜的狼人，钻进小小的那片异装丛林释放他心里压抑着的罪恶欲望。

2.  
即便是喜欢女装，月岛萤也有特别爱好的，其中由裙子和高跟鞋最甚。

看着镜中，自己的双腿立足于那亮皮红色箭头高跟鞋，月岛萤的呼吸逐渐开始变得沉重而凌乱，他扯了扯不合身的裙子，即使再单薄纤细，接近一米九的身高和男性的胯骨实在是不符合这条窄裙，自己却又沉迷于这样笨拙而突兀的反差。

他拿起收在衣柜深处的单反相机，开始为今天的这套服装拍照；如果相机里头的照片被任何其他人看见，绝对不会相信那是白天穿着宽松运动衫、在拦网边和对手较劲的月岛萤。

那张记忆卡中有上千张搔首弄姿的自拍，包括他跪在地上撩起裙摆，还有穿着高跟鞋的腿部或是脚踝特写，充斥着月岛萤独有的纯洁和诱惑反差，每一张足以令任何人血脉喷张。

3.  
刚开始勾搭月岛萤的黑尾铁朗是游刃有余的，他一心计划着如何一步步领着月岛萤走入他的世界，接着狠狠地侵入他、占有他、弄脏他。  
但是很快，他对直接和月岛萤做爱就失去了兴趣。  
因为月岛萤实在太奇怪了，明明性格就像醇厚甜美的草莓牛奶般，即使气质散发着圣洁又不容侵犯的香气，一旦黑尾铁朗有将他一口饮尽的念头冒出，却能够透过自己阅人无数的直觉，闻到这人骨子里那仿佛凋零花朵那般，腐败和畸形杂糅出的一种诡异甜香。

后来他才知道，他的经验并没有欺骗他，月岛萤根本不是什么牛奶浇灌出的草莓，而是本身就带着罂粟上瘾基因的鸦片。

黑尾铁朗鬼使神差地改变了玩咖心态，想要探探这块草莓蛋糕到底骨子里卖的什么药。  
于是他开始利用他那本就爆棚的男性荷尔蒙来勾搭月岛。

4.  
黑月俩人在第一次见面的时候，就明显感到了对方和自己莫名契合的气息。

黑尾把月岛用力地推到某棵树上，整个人贴了上去就算了，还过分地把膝挤进了月岛萤似乎已经有些站不稳的双腿间，与他额头靠着额头相视。  
俩人在34度的酷暑跑到了阴凉的树林里，体温却不受控制地因为另一人而稳定上升中。

这并不是一个朋友之间该有的距离；至少不是五分钟前才打过招呼的前后辈该有的距离。  
月岛和黑尾是在体育馆见上的第一面，距离他们转移到草坡吃西瓜晒太阳，也不过短短十几分钟。

黑尾铁朗美其名曰是把那人从烈日下的吵闹的人群中解救出来，事实上就是他克制不住地把人拉进体育馆后的林子里了；毕竟月岛萤在艳阳下整个白嫩的皮肤像被蒸透了似的发着粉，这一刻黑尾铁朗算是真的体会了一把什么叫做一见钟情。

他本想好好端详近在咫尺的月岛，却被他那盈满水汽的迷蒙双眼吸住了，里头有疑惑、有惊讶、有害怕，但若是你再认真解读那些复杂的信号，又能看见点喜悦、戏谑，甚至是莫名的兴奋。

俩人的呼吸几乎是在瞬时就急促了起来，毫无节奏且凌乱的炙热气息打在了对方的脸上，仿佛还能听见自己擂鼓般的心脏正跳动个不停，只能更加贴紧对方，以防太过激动而蹦出来。

黑尾直接吻了上去，一边想着：‘这种时候再不下手的男人肯定是不行。’，手也仿佛受到诡异的魔力，拉起月岛萤扎在裤子的衣角探了进去。

5.  
月岛感觉自己快死了，像是夏季艳阳天下的霜淇淋那样融化在黑尾的吻中。

“太刺激了。”他整个人像水一样，瘫软地靠在黑尾烫的灼人的胸膛里想着。完全站不住的他只能靠黑尾铁朗顶在他腿间的膝盖撑着。感觉自己下身涨的发疼，从头到脚的细胞都在叫嚣着、渴求着黑尾铁朗用力的弄他、舔吻他、揉捏他，将他推向欲望的浪尖。  
这对月岛萤来说是前所未有的，他以为他不可能依靠别人得到这样熟悉的快意。

医生说过，虽然也不是一定要靠这个来抑制，不过若是能在其他地方得到快感，便能够缓解他对异装的自慰需求，更不用说也许能够让他的异装癖不药而愈。  
为此月岛自然也去酒吧或是夜店寻欢作乐过，不过还没做到最后一步他就知道：行不通。

只有独自待在那片天地，穿上那些令他安心的裙子和高跟，他才硬的起来。

现在黑尾极富技巧地用手抠弄他的乳头，同时恶意地拿膝盖一下一下地去顶他撞他，令他整个人身躯只能被动的跟着一耸一耸，甚至拿舌头模仿交媾的频率去舔弄他的耳朵，再亲到颈脖后一路向下吸吮着。  
触电般的酥麻感和羞耻绑架了月岛全部理智，他整个人被卷入了情欲的漩涡中无法自拔，唯一能做的只有用手紧紧攀附住黑尾宽厚的肩膀，下体也湿的一塌糊涂。

6.  
这一拍即合的俩人很快便打得火热，像是相见恨晚的合拍搭档、又像无话不谈的朋友、还能一起在深夜里享受无与伦比的性爱，黑尾简直被月岛迷得不知道自个儿姓什么，很快就把刚开始想的“玩玩就好”这类念头抛到九霄云外去了。

有些激情过后的夜晚，黑尾抱着月岛也会想: 这家伙跟他以往的每任情人都差那么多，怎么就这么招他喜欢了呢？  
他明明一直喜欢那种胸大屁股更大，腿长腰超细的火辣女人，也认为只有玩得开的风流女人对他胃口。  
以为享受过美人肆无忌惮的呻吟、吻过女人纤细的腰肢和柔软的胸脯，就已经是饱经风霜。至少黑尾每一任情人对他的床上功夫都赞不绝口，毕竟他在风花场所也算是见过大风大浪的人。  
但是碰上月岛萤后，他感觉自己就只剩下本身最原始的本能。  
身体有自己的想法，而他脑中唯一的思绪也只有一杆入洞。

那些对视上就逐渐越来越急促的呼吸、加快的心跳，每次靠近就变得甜腻而黏稠的空气，不论是晨曦，傍晚，亦或是月光朦胧的夜里，黑尾和月岛仿佛天生拥有吸引对方的磁场，令他们一见上面就干柴烈火的想干起来。

“也许是因为他懂我，我也懂他。”黑尾找了一个看似合理的借口说服自己，但又很清楚，只有月岛把自己看得透透的，他根本对月岛那独特的气质由何而来一无所知。

难道保持神秘也是爱情保鲜的技巧吗？

7.  
月岛萤自从和黑尾铁朗交往后，性生活的质量得到显著的提升。

原先他只能在周末回家的时候，躲进那小小的衣帽间释放；交往后，黑尾铁朗会在下课的时候把他带回家里，俩人也曾经差点在电影院擦枪走火，或是急急地从学校逃到宾馆去解决生理需求。

黑尾铁朗做爱总是从吻开始，一次温柔致命却又令人沉沦的接吻，到落在他颈脖和胸口的绵绵细雨，再来便是毫无预兆地疾风暴雨般，强劲侵略他身上每一处城池，每一次的撞击都几乎要冲散月岛萤的骨架；他的技巧也很熟稔，月岛萤看得出来，这是在床上身经百战才能累积出的；炉火纯青的技术配上黑尾铁朗要命的荷尔蒙，还有情动时低哑着哄他的声线，月岛萤真的每次都是飘飘欲仙，虽然搞完后半天不能下床这事也不假，尤其黑尾铁朗长期打球练出来的超强体力，每次都把他欺负的几乎只能失神哭叫出来。

即使如此，月岛还是感觉自己像个空心的娃娃，从头到脚塞满了棉絮，却不曾完整的被充实。

对的，黑尾铁朗带给他的生理快感是无可挑剔的，但那都是隔靴搔痒般地抑制月岛内心的欲望，没人在乎他心中那块稀缺的空档应该如何被满足。

“黑尾铁朗是个抓不住的男人。” 月岛对黑尾一直放的很淡，他怕自己迷失在猎人的温柔陷阱里逃不出来，对方却头也不回地瞄准下个猎物。

他感觉自己像是在岸边搁浅的海豚，自杀般地渴望岸上的氧气，却又离不开欲望的海洋；  
当他渴望穿上裙子丝袜和高跟鞋和黑尾铁朗做爱的时候，又该怎么办？

8.  
黑尾铁朗是真的很想知道月岛究竟是有什么需要小心翼翼保护的秘密，或是他到底在若即若离个什么劲，也很想弄清现在除了做爱以外，他们避而不谈的究竟是什么。

这些东西卡在他和萤之间，像芒刺在背，又像一团驱散不开的迷雾，无时无刻地折腾这两人；偏偏他们又较劲似的不肯开口，只是把这些化作了一次次更加沉默而暴力的性爱。

9.  
黑尾告诉月岛，他得离开去集训的时候，月岛甚至为此松了口气。

月岛其实只是觉得他跟黑尾之间需要休息、需要放松一下紧绷已久的弦，更需要的是，暂且地放过掐着对方脖子的自己，于是头也没抬地开口道:“那你就去吧，反正周末也没什么事。”

他其实早就像蚂蚁搬家地挪窝，把宿舍的东西一点点搬进了黑尾铁朗校外的房里，不过现在黑尾如果要离家个三四天，他就没必要自己留在这里，还能回家一趟。

气氛诡异地在话音后凝结了。

“到底怎么回事？”黑尾铁朗有些恼火，他觉得月岛萤最近莫名的低落，却又对此无从开口，就像他们越来越扑朔迷离的关系那样，于是又道：“你想要我走很久了？”  
该死。黑尾铁朗刚开口就后悔了，只好沉默地把自己扔进了沙发里。

没想到月岛萤对暴躁的黑尾铁朗也没有任何过激反应，只是楞了一下后笑了笑，说:“这是你家，要走也是我走吧。”，他背对着黑尾铁朗，那模样毫无吵架后该有的失控和伤心，反而还开始着手收拾自己的行李，那副云淡风轻的样子看的黑尾铁朗牙痒痒。

黑尾铁朗随手拿走挂在椅背上的外套就摔门出去了。

月岛用手背抹了抹滑到下巴的眼泪，感觉自己像个做作的婊子，一边喜欢着黑尾铁朗，一边怀疑他随时会离自己而去，一边感受着黑尾给他的温柔，一边若即若离地隐藏真正的自己。

谁能告诉他到底该怎么做？

月岛蹲了下来，终于失声痛哭出来。

10.  
黑尾铁朗腰酸背痛地从包厢卡座坐起来楞了几秒，才想起自己在哪里似的拢了拢身上的外套，却一时不知道如何动作。拿起手机看见上面有17个未接来电，全是社团里的人，LINE里的消息也都是过来问他为何没有来集合，通知说他们都已经出发了。

“先喝口水。”赤苇京治，这里的老板从吧台端了杯水递给黑尾铁朗，看着他把一整杯水胡乱灌下后，迅速的回电话给另一头的人道歉，推脱说他不能参与这次活动了，紧接着呼噜一把脸，整个人仰躺，再次陷进柔软的座椅里，活脱脱就是个恋爱导致失智的青年。

黑尾铁朗抱住他最后的救命草，也就是赤苇，正打算向对方请教一下小年轻的恋爱问题，却突兀地发现这是很不明智的决定，毕竟木兔和赤苇在一起，完全就是靠赤苇根本很完蛋一男的，看木兔哪哪都好，又怎么会知道现在自己能够做些什么。

他还后知后觉的发现了自己出门带的外套根本是月岛的，心里抱持着“我根本跟赤苇差不多完蛋”的心态和赤苇道了别，却听见平时连酒吧斗殴都懒得管的赤苇开口道：  
“我知道月岛住哪里。”

11.  
当黑尾颤颤巍巍的输入月岛家大门密码的时候，整个人心跳已经不均速到要骤停的程度了。多亏赤苇道，之前月岛萤在酒吧喝挂好几次，他和木兔实在放心不下把这个看起来乖乖的小男生丢在店里，就三番两次地把他送回来了，所以才连家里密码都知道；没想到在今天竟然派上了用场。

黑尾心中因此充满了各种疑惑，例如月岛竟然曾经三番两次去了酒吧，甚至还喝到不省人事？还有在他带着月岛萤去兔赤酒吧的时候，为什么要装作不熟悉两个老板的样子？

他总觉得心中隐隐有个声音告诉他，这些在跟着直觉走后都能得到解答。

“滴。” 门锁应声而开，黑尾铁朗是第一次踏入月岛家的家里，但因为心里装了太多事而无暇欣赏这个房子，直直地走向那间微微敞开的卧室门。  
刚开始他还有些拘谨，怕走错房间会叨扰了月岛的家人，却发现从那门缝中可以看见月岛萤的衣物，被主人随意脱下后零散地仍在了地上。

12.  
黑尾铁朗全身的肌肉都忍不住地绷紧了，感觉自己的听觉已经被各式各样的声响震聋了。  
仿佛能够听见自己心如擂鼓，他缓缓地推开那扇门，这时一直有一个声音在耳边叫嚣着，让他快些往里走，只要往里走，就能看见他想知道的一切。他攥紧了早已汗湿的手心，一步步向正发出小猫般呻吟的衣帽间。

有那么一瞬间，黑尾铁朗觉得自己看错了，经过刚才一系列的猜测，他试想了很多月岛萤对他若即若离的原因，几乎笃定他会在这里看见和另一个人纠缠的月岛萤，没想到并不是。

黑尾铁朗紧紧的捂住了自己的嘴，看着月岛萤穿着一套连身裙和渔网袜，面色和眼角都潮红而湿润；事实上他整个人像刚从水里捞出来般潮湿，像是支撑不住自己身子般，柔若无骨地侧身靠在柜子前，还正陶醉于镜中淫荡而诱人的自己，手不住的搓揉腿间雪白的玉茎，那毫无意识张着的嘴发出无法克制地嘤咛，显然是个惯犯。

“像一个堕落的天使。” 黑尾铁朗心想，并掐着自己的大腿，悄悄地退出了房间。

他太清楚，如果现在一时冲动进去了那衣帽间，很有可能会把月岛萤吓得再也不愿意见他，所以焦虑地回到了客厅，静静等待这只小天使自投罗网；其实现在黑尾铁朗经历着天人交战，一边几乎要消灭他的理智，拉扯着他向月岛萤走去，另一边则反复循环着清心咒，让他耐心的等待；即便现在他感觉自己硬到快爆炸，再给他一点刺激，也许他就能冲进去把月岛萤做得三天下不了床。

13.  
当月岛萤已经衣着完毕，走出房间看到黑尾铁朗的刹那，腿都给吓软了，几乎瞬时，海啸般涌来的羞耻和绝望就将他击垮。

“萤，过来。”黑尾铁朗右臂遮着自己的双眼，仰着脸陷在沙发里，看起来十分惬意，唯一违和的便是他腿间那隆起的帐篷，还有极其沙哑的声线。

月岛萤屁股都还没碰到沙发，就猝不及防被黑尾铁朗一把扯到了他大腿上。

“萤——”黑尾铁朗把头埋在月岛萤的颈窝里，一边呢喃着他的名，一边在他还未退下潮红的颈脖上落下那绵绵细雨般地亲吻，轻而易举就将他弄了软下身子，令他只能把纤细的十指插进了黑尾铁朗的头发里，试图增加一点摩擦力，不会让他宛如无根的浮萍，只能沉浮在欲望的海里。

“铁朗…”月岛萤终于在黑尾铁朗准备脱掉他的上衣时开口，听起来下一秒就要哭出来似的，“铁朗啊。”他又忍不住喊了一句，终于等到了黑尾铁朗对上他的双眼。

黑尾因为一夜没睡好，又受了刺激，两只眼布满了猩红的血丝，看起来有点渗人，月岛却清晰的从里头看见了黑尾铁朗想说的，  
黑尾铁朗说：他爱他，不论怎么样的他。

14.  
黑尾的手正从月岛的裙底伸了进去，却被一把摁住了。

“你不要老是把丁字裤给扯坏，这件是新的。”月岛翻着白眼道，感觉这男人在床上越来越像个毛头小子般毛躁，回想前几次的经历，又后知后觉地忆起自己在床上训黑尾完全不会起到任何威胁，只能投降似的让黑尾继续在身上捣乱。

黑尾继续拽着那脆弱的小丁，嘴唇贴在月岛萤的小腹上喃喃道：“这有什么关系，哥再给你买。”弄得月岛萤整个人痒得不行，只能用双腿夹紧对方的腰，尝试把这只大黑猫扯下去，“哈哈哈哈，黑尾铁朗你弄得我很痒哈哈哈哈….”

他转而捧着月岛萤脸，对着他的嘴不断啄吻，还抽空问：“这样还痒吗？”

“铁朗。”  
“恩？”

“你爱我吗？”  
“我很爱你。”黑尾近乎虔诚的认真回答了月岛。

“女孩子都能穿裤子，你为什么不能穿裙子。”黑尾铁朗讲得还挺正经，：“我根本不在乎你想穿裙子或是麻袋，”

“你要穿垃圾袋我也可以。”然后收获了月岛萤打在背上的巴掌。


End file.
